<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Three seconds by Jaylad</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25602127">Three seconds</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaylad/pseuds/Jaylad'>Jaylad</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Under the Red Hood (2010), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Death, Hurt Bruce, Hurt Damian, Hurt Dick Grayson, Hurt Jason Todd, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Tim Drake, Jason Todd dies, Sad Ending, short but sad story</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:34:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>269</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25602127</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaylad/pseuds/Jaylad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In three seconds his whole life was ruined.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jason Todd &amp; Everyone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>126</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Three seconds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sorry about this</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I’m three seconds his whole life was ruined. </p>
<p>In three second his voice fell entirely silent. </p>
<p>In three second his bullet free chest sputtered out blood like a rambler sputters out lies. </p>
<p>In three seconds his hand in which held a gun dropped everything to clutch his chest. </p>
<p>In three seconds his breath stuttered uneven patterns </p>
<p>In three seconds a pain worse than the crowbar and explosion shot through his chest. </p>
<p>In three seconds his feet tumbled over each other, and crashed him to the ground </p>
<p>In three seconds his comm flooded his ears with worried jumbles of sentences, drowning out the pounding of his heart. </p>
<p>In three seconds it felt like the world had stopped. </p>
<p>In the first second a poison covered bullet tore through Red Hood's chest armor, and buried itself right into Red Hood's alive and beating heart. </p>
<p>In the second second Red Hood's heart sputtered, and his hands tried to press down, bot it was too late. He tumbled to the ground. Hitting the floor of an abandoned warehouse, while gunshots, and bullets rained around him. </p>
<p>And on the third second, well that was the worst. It was Tim who saw him hit the ground, and it was Batman who was by his side first. It was too late. </p>
<p>On the fourth second. There was nothing. The story is over. The man who it was all about crashed on the third. </p>
<p>The story ends in mourning and grief. Covered by a black screen, with only wails of the grieving to tell you it continues. But not for him. For him it ended on the third.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>